The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for creating and managing files associated with a computer network presence, and more specifically, for creating and maintaining a web site.
A business typically desires to create an online business presence or to expand its current business through the use of the Internet. Typically, these activities involve the creation of a web site and the use of other Internet-related support tools that are used to build traffic to the web site through marketing and other activities. Managing online commerce activities such as partnering arrangements, the tracking and fulfillment of product and service sales, and the sharing of affiliate commissions are also typically important to an online business presence.
Designing and building a web site for the online sales of products and services can be a complex activity even for an experienced web designer. It is desirable that the web site provide a wide range of products and services for sale to customers and include the ability to accept payment from such customers. Common approaches for building a web site now typically require that a designer create the web pages that will form the web site on a local computer and then upload the files using, for example, the ftp protocol to a server that will publish the web site. Expanding and/or maintaining an existing web site also involves editing and uploading new files to the server. Businesses and individuals without prior web design experience are not able to readily create and upload these files.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a system and method that reduces the time and effort required to create and maintain web sites useful for online commerce.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates an embodiment of the invention in one form, and such exemplification is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.